Yu-Gi-Oh! Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River Season 1
by The Queen of Water
Summary: This is Season 1, where they first met, as the very young ages of seven and nine years old. Atem the young prince of Egypt has fallen in love with a young beautiful mermaid princess of Nile River who called Princess Ivy, Ivy who fell in love with him as well.


Episode 1: Young Rainbow Mermaid Princess Ivy of the Nile River at the age Seven years old went back time over 5,000 years ago and her Dreams of the Egyptian Sun God came her in the Dreams

* * *

In the Nile River, live the Rainbow Mermaids. They have a lovely Queen. Her beautiful daughter lives in the Rainbow Palace. The Mermaid Queen of the Nile River, in Egypt, is Dianna. She has a lovely rainbow tail and her skin is color of peach. Her rainbow long hair and rainbow top are made of seashell and she wears a golden crown with a blue-green jewel on it. Her young daughter, Princess Ivy of the Nile River, wears a Rainbow Seashell top. Her rainbow tail is Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua. Her tail has thirteen rings on it; they are Red, Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple and Lavender, Orange, Blue, Light Blue, Sky Blue, Teal, Turquoise and Aqua. She has rainbow Long Hair with a Blue Green Bowtie on the back of her hair. On her head, rests a golden tiara. She has cerulean Eyes with peach skin. She is the keeper of the Rainbow pearl that was given by the Goddess of the Water World when she was born on 2-4-1985. She is the next Mermaid Princess to take the place of her mother, on the throne of the NileRiver, as the next queen of the NileRiver. She is the loveliest mermaid in the river. She and her mother both have royal marks on their right arms; the mark of the NileRiver and the mark of Rainbow Stars and it means the part of the Royal Rainbow Mermaid Family.

* * *

It the year of 1992, on the March 2nd, the seven year old rainbow mermaid princess Ivy loved what she learned from the school about Ancient Egypt. In the kingdom, she and her mermaid friends are happy that she is going to be the next new queen of the kingdom. Her teacher in the kingdom is a good friend to her mother. The teacher's name is Flower and she like the princess.

* * *

The princess' close friends are three young mermaids. Their names are Dandelion, Olive and Jazz. They have been her very best friends her whole life. Ivy and her friends are swimming back home from school and she is daydreaming about going to ancient times in Egypt and meeting the man of her dreams. Her friends know that she will find him someday. Her friends know Princess Ivy wants to go back in time, with her guardian, to where the Dual Monsters first started. That is when she first met the humans who lived in the time of her dreams and make friends with them. Her friends believe her dreams will come true someday.

* * *

In the Royal palace of the Nile River is very beautiful from inside it has pretty rainbow paint and on the wall have paintings of the Royal Families of the Nile River, Ivy swims up to her bedroom as her mother and the water dragon. "Ivy," called her mother as she swim to her seven year old daughter with a Water Dragon named Cherry who is best friend to Ivy and the royal family's guardian. "Lady Ivy is daydreaming again?" asked Cherry as she looked at her best friend. "Yes, she is," said the Mermaid Queen. "Ivy?" "Oh, mother," said Ivy as she saw her mother who is swimming up to her. "Sweet heart you are daydreaming again someday you will meet someone who kind, stronger and brave and he will have a tan skin, amethyst eyes, and spiky red, black and blonde hair and his muscles arms and chest and in his royalty Egyptian clothes and he is very handsome young man in Ancient Egypt," said the Mermaid Queen as she swim up to her young daughter and hugged her. "But you have meeting him as young boy who is a prince first." "Yes, mother I know," said Ivy as looked up at the Goddess of the Seas and the River and she swim away from the throne room in the rainbow palace and out of the palace in to the River and go up to the surfer to looked at the ruins of Ancient Egypt.

* * *

The surfer of the water she came to the old ruins of the palace and the city and she came out of the water and Mermaid turn in their human forms, she turn into a little human girl with a brown hair with a bow tie on her hair and her eyes are color blue of the sea and she walk around the old ruins of the city and the palace and wells and the river threw it and old gates and she looked at the waiting of the Ancient Egyptian wrote of the past and she came to the old ruin palace and she looked at old statues of the pharaohs when she came to a statue of a young pharaoh who is his late teens with his muscles arms and chest and when he in his royalty Egyptian clothes but the paint have gone so can't tell what color of his eyes or hair. But he is very handsome man that she ever seen her life. That when she didn't know that it getting late she got go home before her mother fine out that she is missing and she start run back to the river, but she turn to took one look at the statue of the young pharaoh and she turn around she dive in the water and swim away for home.

* * *

After dinner she went to bedroom of the palace and in it was very beautiful with color of the rainbow and she loved it. But she can't stop think about that statue of the young handsome pharaoh and she wish meet someday in the past as young boy and be by his side. She went to bed and fell a fest sleep.

* * *

_That night she visit by very big and golden beautiful dragon the one of the Egyptian Gods who was called the winged dragon of Ra came to her in a dream. "So you are the Rainbow Mermaid Princess of the Nile River," said Ra as he looked at her. She looked the Egyptian God and asked. "How did you know that I am a rainbow mermaid princess of the Nile River?" "I know you what to meet a young prince in the Ancient Egypt, right?" Ivy nodded and looked up at the god of Egypt. "I will give your wish will my power." "Can you do that?" "Yes," said Ra as he close his eyes and he glow with a light and went to her pearl necklace and Ivy looked at her necklace it was glowing and looked up at the god. "Given your pearl the power to back in time by say 'Magic of time take me back into Ancient Egypt!' and tell it where you what to go and you stay for 12 mouths and you have to go home back to your own time is up and you will leave on March 3rd and come back home on February 3rd before your 8th birthday and you can come back to the Ancient Egypt to see the man that you loved as a young boy when you turn Sixteen years old and your mother will go with you to meet your prince." Ivy smiled at the Egyptian God and said. "Thank you, Ra!" "But beware," said the Egyptian God. "If someone you loved will seal himself in one of the Millennium Item for 5,000 years and he lost his memory of his past and meeting you and your power of time will seal away with in your pearl as well, but you will keep memory of him alive in you and you have to wait for him to be free, but do not tell him is name or his past until he find out himself that you are and you and him will back together again understand young princess." "Yes, I understand Ra," said Ivy as she nodded. Then flash of light the Egyptian Sun God was gone._

* * *

The next morning on March 3rd 1992 and she will leave for her tarp to Ancient Egypt, Ivy woke up from a dream she got to tell her mother about it and she got up from her bed swim to the door of her bedroom of the palace and swim to the throne room to find her mother.

* * *

In the throne room her mother is very busy with paper work and she looked up and saw her seven year old daughter came in and said. "Oh, Ivy how is you this morning?" "Fine, mother and I have a dream of an Egyptian God and he said that I can go back in time in Ancient Egypt with the help of the power of my pearl," said Ivy as she looked at her mother. "Can I go back in time Ancient time in Egypt?" "Oh yes you can sweetheart," said the Rainbow Mermaid Queen as she swim up to her daughter and hugged her. "Now go." With that Ivy swims away from her mother and the Mermaids who are watch her go to the Ancient Time of Egypt.

* * *

In her room as she getting packing her bags and ready for her trap in Ancient Egypt and she was so happy, but she makes her wonder about what Egyptian Sun God said to her in the dreams. 'But beware, If someone you loved will seal himself in one of the Millennium Item for 5,000 years and he lost his memory of his past and meeting you and your power of time will seal away with in your pearl as well, but you will keep memory of him alive and you have to wait for him to be free, understand princess.' And what he means. "What he means by that?" she asked to herself.

* * *

In the throne room her mother is worry about her only daughter to go ancient times in Egypt; she turns to the Water Dragon and said. "Cherry?" "Yes, Highness," said Cherry as looked the Mermaid Queen. "I what you go with my daughter to Ancient Egypt and keep her safe." "Yes," said Cherry as she bows her head to the queen. "And I will keep her safe." With that she swims away.

* * *

She went out of her room and she saw her mother and the Mermaids and her best friend swimming up to her and she said. "I am going with you." And Ivy nodded and smiled at her best friend and they turn to Mermaids and their children and they said 'Good-bye' and 'Good Luck' and 'Be careful' and with that they swim away and out of the rainbow palace in the Nile River. Ivy and Cherry swim up to surfers with a smile on her face and they up near the surfer of the Nile River and Ivy hold her necklace with her pearl up and she closed her eyes and said. "Magic of time takes me back into Ancient Egypt! I went to go near of the palace so can meet the pharaoh as a young boy at night on March 3rd night. Please I went to go, Right Now!" The Pearl being to aglow with the colors of the rainbow, the light point a path have opened of water went around and the Water Dragon saw the gate to the time and space to Ancient Time in Egypt have opened and Ivy looked at it and she touch it and her hand went through it and she take her hand out and looked at it and was very surprise from by it. "That was cool princess," said Cherry as she looked at plotted. "Cherry, let's go!" said Ivy as she swims into the gate and with her eyes close and so that she and her friend the water dragon friend went after her. In the gate is aglow with lights swirls around and around them as they swim though it and they saw the end of the gate and Ivy have her lovely eyes close as she went through gate. And with that she open her eyes and she and Cherry swim to the surfer and she had her head out of the water first and she saw beautiful thing that ever seen in her life it was a city of the Nile River at night and it is a long swim to the city and her seashell necklace with her rainbow pearl start to glow and their adventure beings.

* * *

**Review of this is remaking of all the chapters**


End file.
